Dissidiaball Z
by Potius Mori
Summary: 5 years have passed since Bartz and his friends thwarted the evil King Kain's plans for global conquest. But, unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to human-kind is hurdling through the solar system. Not a crossover - the DBZ plot is only a base for this story


**A/N- How many of you saw the similarities between the Genomes and Saiyans? I'm not the only one right? Tails, SSJ/Trance, fusion, lost planet, only born to fight/soulless, etc?**

**BIG EDIT- I decided Bartz should be Goku instead of Zidane. Really, all Zidane had to him was that he had a tail and a brother. Bartz fits the roll brilliantly in terms of character and Zidane would make a great Krillin instead. That being said, Zidane will not have a tail in this... And Zidane won't be brothers with Kuja... Oh well, my story.  
**

**The story of Dragon Ball Z will only be used as a base for this story, so I will veer pretty far off the normal story for Final Fantasy's sake. After all, this is in the Dissidia section. Pairings within DBZ will not be used (let's say that 'Vegeta' and 'Bulma' weren't exactly made for each other in this story) I'll try and give every Dissidia character a good amount of screen time and importance, regardless if their DBZ counterpart did not (ie. Launch's counterpart is in this story. I know right? Crazy!) FF characters that did not show up in Dissidia will also be used, but I will try and limit that use only with characters with little importance to this story. Once again, this is the Dissidia section. This is not a crossover. Dragon Ball Z characters will not show up. Team4star jokes will be used when they fit.**

**EDIT: No OC's for any of this. All characters are legitimate FF characters. Look them up if you don't believe me.  
**

**Is it really necessary for me to say I'm not Square Enix or Akira Toriyama?**

* * *

_5 years have passed since Bartz and his friends thwarted the evil King Kain's plans for global conquest. Thanks to the heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world and a new day of hope has dawned, for in the years since Kain's defeat, it has been a time of rebuilding, healing, prosperity, and peace for the citizens of Earth. But, unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to human-kind is hurdling through the solar system. And as the mysterious invader makes its final approach to Earth, one thing is certain; the peaceful era the human race has enjoyed for the last 5 years is about to come crashing to an end._

It took a little bit for Clasko to notice one of his chocobos looking to the sky with a strange fascination. _Probably another plane_ the farmer thought as he continued to throw hay into the back of his pickup.

The chocobo farmer stuck his pitchfork into the pile of hay to take a breather. He looked across his land to see the other chocobos staring at the sky as well.

He looked up to see what was so fascinating. To his horror, it was heading right for his land. It didn't matter what it was at this point.

The sky turned red as it flew through the clouds.

The land shook at the object's impact, causing many of his chocobos to fall over.

"Oh no, my gysahl greens patch!" Clasko cried when he regained his balance. He quickly started up his truck to investigate the damage.

As he reached the impact crater, he picked up his rifle from the passenger side. He had heard stories of monsters that lived on the moon. Of course, they were silly stories, but Clasko was nervous enough without the security of his gun.

The damage was as bad as he had feared. Nearly his entire gysahl green crop was incinerated. Incinerated by what looked like some strange metal sphere.

"You have arrived on -Planet Earth-, occupied by the race locally known as -Humans-" a robotic voice came from sphere.

Clasko aimed his rifle once the sphere seemed to split open. What looked like a man now stood up from the center of the crater.

Not once did the chocobo farmer lower his aim. Not even when the strange man began to levitate to become level with the ground. Or when he noticed the person's red tail.

"My, that was quite a long journey." the alien yawned. It looked around for a bit. "What a draft planet."

Finally, the alien set its eyes on Clasko. "Sad. My brother must have died if you're still living." it sighed. "I try not to make a habit out of talking to scum, but do you know of where I may find a castle or a palace, or is your whole race as tasteless as you?"

"W-w-what is this thing?" Clasko said more to himself out of shock. Even Clasko didn't know if he had meant to say that out loud.

The alien's cocky and arrogant aura suddenly twisted with fury. "Thing? THING?!" The alien yelled as his face turned red with anger. The farmer fired his rifle out of fear.

Clasko stumbled backward due to not bracing himself before firing. Once he found his footing, he looked back to the alien to see it holding the fired bullet between its index finger and thumb.

"I AM KUJA, YOU CRETIN! YOU ARE THE THING!" He crushed the bullet into dust, letting it blow away in the wind.

Clasko fell back in crippling fear, crawling backward until he hit his pickup.

"Not enough are as fortunate as you! My voice will be the last you hear!" Kuja spat as he raised a fist to the air. Orbs of energy formed around the said fist.

"Strike Energy!" Kuja yelled as he flung the orbs at the ill-fated farmer.

Finally Kuja's rage began to die down. Something about looking at a charred hole in the ground, and knowing that it was him who had made it always seemed the calm him down.

"That may have been a little overkill. I grossly overestimated these 'humans'" Kuja said, for the sake of hearing his own voice. "There is no possibility that my brother fell to these creatures. Though it pains me to admit, he must have befriended these poor excuses for life. I don't think any Saiyan has stooped that low."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes when he heard the beeping of an incoming call coming from his ship. Knowing he had to answer, he flew to the bottom of the first crater and grabbed his scouter. He held it just an inch away from his face.

"Kuja, I've told you on far too many occasions to keep the scouter on at all times!"

_This again, Gabranth?_ Kuja thought.

"And let it obstruct my natural beauty? I can sense power levels without it. Why don't-"

"Never mind that, I'm sick of this repetitive argument. The Prince will deal with this insubordination later." Gabranth sighed. "Have you arrived at Bartz's assignment?"

"I have, but I'm afraid he's failed miserably. This planet 'Earth' is still inhabited by its pitiful natives."

"So Bartz is dead?" Gabranth growled.

"If only it were that good." Kuja laughed, "These earthlings are far too weak. There is no way they could have killed him."

"So he's gone AWOL. Damn it. Do whatever it takes to bring Bartz back to our cause. Even the Prince admits three Saiyans won't be enough to take the planet, Gaia. Judge Gabranth out."

The transmission was disconnected.

* * *

Bartz jumped from branch to branch, analyzing each tree. Eventually, he came to one that fit his mental check list.

"Ah, this ought to do!" He said to himself as he put his leg back to brace himself. One punch cut clean through the whole tree. Once the tree fell, he ran to the other end where the trunk began branching out and proceeded to cut the top off as well.

He dragged the tree back up the hill to his home, a strange sight due to the size of Bartz compared to the tree.

"Luneth? It's time to come in!" Faris yelled again before she sighed. She looked to her left to see her husband walking up the hill. "Got enough fire wood there?" she joked.

Bartz grinned as he dropped the tree to the side. "I know, I spent an hour out there but I still couldn't find a bigger one." He laughed.

Faris stopped giggling suddenly when she remembered the message Zidane wanted her to pass on to the 'lumberjack'. "Don't forget your reunion at Firion's today."

"Oh! I was going to bring Luneth too! Where is he anyway? I can't wait to see Master Firion's face!"

Faris slapped the back of his head, "Don't act like you didn't hear me calling for him!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll go find him myself, and then we'll fly to Master Firion's island." He said, rubbing the back of his head (not that it hurt, just an instinctive reaction), "BOKO!"

"Be careful!"

"We'll be fine! See you tomorrow!" He yelled as he jumped onto the flying, yellow chocobo.

"I'm going to worry myself to death…" Faris sighed. Suddenly, she put her hands to her mouth yelling one final reminder before he flew away.

"AND I SWEAR, IF YOU TRY AND LEAVE HIM THERE SO HE CAN TRAIN UNDER FIRION, SO HELP ME, I'LL NEVER COOK FOR YOU AGAIN!"

Despite being so far, she could see him nearly fall off his chocobo. _I probably got that point across, _she thought smiling.

* * *

"Dad!" Luneth called as he walked through the forest. It was times like this when he wished he could of met the Rose Hermit so he could get a flying cloud like his dad, or met the friend of his father's that knew how to fly. Luneth would give his green tail to be able to learn that technique.

But he hadn't. His mother didn't want him to live the life of a fighter like his father. She wanted Luneth to become an intellect. It wasn't a problem though; Luneth liked to study and to increases his understanding of math, science, history, literature, and etcetera. He just never quite understood why he couldn't learn _and_ fight. He didn't even need to fight; he just wanted to become strong like his father…

He sat down on a tree trunk where someone had cut down the tree. He figured him and his family was the only ones in this forest, so his father had to have been here before.

_Yeah, maybe a year ago. This isn't helping…_

The kid rested his chin on his fist and began to ponder a way back to his home. He rolled his eyes at the thought of how much his intellect was helping him now.

Luneth was so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice his hat being lifted off his own head.

"Wha-!"

The cacophonous laughter of a goblin rang as it ran into the brush with Luneth's special hat.

"No! That hat was given to me by my father!"

His very special hat. The one that his father attached the 5 Star Crystal to.

Once again, Luneth began wishing he had trained. Each breath that was heavier then the last renewed that wish. As a testament to his perseverance, it didn't stop the small, tailed boy from running as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, the goblin got further and further away, it's laughter getting quieter and quieter. It wasn't long until Luneth couldn't even see the goblin anymore.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. The child was about to cry when he realized there was something wrong with the way it stopped. It should have faded away, but instead, it sounded like it was interrupted.

Luneth crawled with what little strength he had left. Eventually, he found a small clearing with the goblin upside down,…

…his father riding his chocobo holding the thief by its ankle.

"There you are!" Bartz smiled. He looked back down to the thief and took the hat. "I guess I don't need an answer from you after all." It looked like he was tossing a pebble, but the goblin was thrown over the trees, screaming the whole way.

"Dad!" Luneth gasped between breaths.

"Man, you look beat." Bartz smiled. "Don't worry, you can rest on the way" Bartz said as he placed Luneth onto Boko's back.

"*gasp* to where? *gasp*"

"To Master Firion's island! I'm going to introduce you to my friends!"

* * *

Kain looked out to the sun as he rested from his daily training. No one would be able to tell he had gone through the rigorous tasks that he did if it wasn't for his heavy breathing.

_One day, this planet will be mine._

With that thought, he jumped to the clouds once again, returning to his exercise.

While in the air, he looked around as far as he could see. Save for a small city just barely peaking over the horizon, everything was a barren wasteland.

_My empire of dirt…_

"_Kain!"_ a voice in his head called. It had been decades since Earth's Guardian had communicated with him telepathically. It startled him at first until he remembered the two's connection allowed this.

"_What is it, Cecil."_ he oddly enough growled in his mind. Kain figured he should listen regardless of their past. If Cecil thought it was important enough to talk to Kain himself, then it must have been very urgent.

"_Do you feel that foreign power?"_ Cecil said. His voice seemed afraid. The demon king started feeling a little nervous by it. Earth's Guardian, afraid of…

"_What? What foreign pow-!"_ his sense was suddenly flooded with an odd, indescribable feeling. Never in his life had he ever sensed so much power. It did seem foreign, but strangely familiar. Reminding him of Bartz, but only in the sense of how the color black reminds you of white.

"_It's heading right for you! It's flying fast!"_

That was just like Cecil; to be worried about the wellbeing of evil incarnate. Kain immediately rid the idea of Cecil being legitimately concerned for him as Cecil's fear for his own life.

The demon king summoned his lance. He had hoped that this potential threat would fly bellow him, giving him the chance to use his Jump attack, but it seemed like the unknown knew exactly where he was. Kain just settled with landing and fighting, if need be, on the ground.

"Bartz! How could yo-" The 'foreign power' spoke, before stopping himself. "You're not Bartz. My apologies for the mistake." He said with little sincerity. "You do have quite a power level for a human."

"You obviously don't know Bartz." Kain rolled his nearly glowing, purple eyes behind his helmet. Besides that, his appearance did look human **(A/N no green skin or pointy ears for familiarity's sake)**. The purple blood, the ability to conjure understood materials from nothing, his ability to split into two independent people (as Cecil did many years ago), and so on all said otherwise. He was a demon amongst men.

"It is your lucky day, for Kuja himself has blessed you with his presence, but mind your tongue. My temper is not as refined as my beauty."

"What do you want with that wretched Bartz, anyway?"

"Wretched?" Kuja laughed. "He may be a turncoat, but I don't take kindly to such words used against my own brother."

"Brother?!" Kain said while his unseen eyes widened in shock._ I've been training for 5 years because I couldn't beat one Bartz, and now there are two?! I guess that explains the red tail this guy's got…_

"Yes, he's my brother, are you deaf?" Kuja sighed. "You're armor doesn't look half bad, so you may have a little sense of style, would you happen to know where I could find a palace or a castle?"

_This guy's insane… _"…I'm not a map."

"And here I thought manners were universal. I'm going to enjoy destroying this planet far more then I should"

Kain was speechless. _Destroy the planet!?_ If it wasn't for the incredible power he could sense emitting from Kuja, he would have laughed. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about Bartz teaming up with him..._

Kuja laughed at Kain's loss of words, "You'll get what's coming in due time, but now, I must find my brother." With that, the red tailed man flew off toward the next large power source. Firion's Island.

Kain just stood in silence, trying to determine whether what just happened was real or some side effect of his exhaustion.

"Damn it" he cursed as he took off after Kuja. Something told him that he wasn't going to want to miss this family reunion.

* * *

***Victory Fanfare plays* Pilot chapter complete! Tell me what you think so far so I can improve where I can. If you favorite character didn't show up (which is most likely the case considering only 5 out of 30 or so Dissidia characters are in this chapter) don't worry, they will show up later. I've got parts for most of the cast (If you guy's want Prishe, Shantotto, and/or Vaan, tell me and your idea of who they'd be, otherwise, they won't be in this story.)**

**Be sure to review!**


End file.
